Lord of Death in Portugese translated by Kuuchan
by Seraphim Grace
Summary: Lord of Death in Portugese translated by Kuuchan
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um - O palácio de Halcyon

A voz masculina gritando foi o que acordou Duo de seu sono profundo, "Adam, Adam, o que diabos você explodiu dessa vez? Eu senti o estrondo lá de cima." Houve um curto silêncio antes que o homem gritasse novamente em um japonês cheio de sotaque. "Adam, responda quando eu falar com você?" Duo cuidadosamente abriu um olho violeta, e então o outro. Ele estava na cama e nu. A cama estava limpa e cheirava, ele respirou fundo, a pólvora. De fato, o quarto todo fedia a pólvora e enxofre queimado. Ele tateou a cama e encontrou um outro corpo quente, um que agarrou seu pulso em um aperto esmagador. Seus olhos encontraram um par de intensos olhos cobalto que o incitaram a ficar calado. Típico, ele acordou em um lugar estranho com um homem estranho gritando e estava na cama com o soldado perfeito.

"Adam!" O homem gritou. Houve um período de silêncio, durante o qual Duo aproveitou a oportunidade para dar uma olhada pelo quarto. A cama na qual eles haviam acordado possuía postes em cada canto com um dossel e cortinas, e três das quatro estavam esticadas pela corrente de ar. Havia uma pequena janela com um vaso de bronze com flores, e a luz sugeria que era de manhã cedo. "Você está surdo novamente? Qualquer dia desses seu ouvido não volta ao normal."

"Você comprou pra mim." Um outro homem gritou. "Não ficou preto por causa da explosão, ficou?"

"Mas eu disse ouvido." O primeiro homem corrigiu. "Não brinco." Ele deu um pequeno suspiro, "o que você explodiu dessa vez?"

"Eu criei uma fenda temporal." O homem chamado Adam gritou com orgulho, "eu convoquei demônios do éter." Ouviu-se uma pancada de som arrastado.

"De novo, Adam!" O homem murmurou algo que Duo não conseguiu escutar.

"No outro quarto." Adam gritou, obviamente ele não percebia o quão alto estava gritando porque o estouro o havia ensurdecido. Aquilo havia acontecido a Duo uma ou duas vezes então ele compreendia perfeitamente. "Eles estavam inconscientes então eu os coloquei na cama. São apenas garotos, quão perigosos podem ser?"

O outro homem disse algo que soava muito como baka. Então a porta do quarto se abriu, e com alguns passos largos e firmes o homem cruzou o quarto e puxou a cortina aos pés da cama. "Acordem." Ele disse. Ele era um homem alto e largo com uma faixa branca em cada têmpora, que o faziam parecer um texugo; ele usava um uniforme preto com uma insígnia de prata no peito e uma aura de poder o envolvia, o que fez Duo se manter estático por um momento.

"Adam diz que vocês são demônios." Ele disse bruscamente, "que ele os trouxe da dimensão demoníaca. Isso é verdade?"

Foi Heero quem respondeu. "Somos viajantes." Ele disse, "estávamos no meio de uma explosão e acordamos aqui, não somos demônios." Ele sempre economizava nas palavras, e tinha que tomar cuidado com o que dizia, caso isso fosse uma armadilha da Oz querendo levá-los a sentirem um falso senso de segurança, para ver se eles revelariam ou não informações importantes. "Acho que esse tal de Adam nos salvou da morte iminente."

"Temos que agradecer por isso." Duo acrescentou, jogando sua trança por cima do ombro com um olhar de indiferença, uma mão prendia o lençol a seu ombro, Heero não tinha tal pudorem relação a sua nudez. "Se pudermos ter nossas roupas de volta, iremos embora logo."

"Onde vocês vão?" O homem perguntou, "Eu arranjarei transporte, esta não é a primeira vez que os experimentos do Adam têm conseqüências inesperadas ao dar errado. Sou Alister D'Cevni, Secretário Real, posso providenciar transporte até onde quiserem."

"Onde estamos?" Heero perguntou.

"Este é o palácio de Halcyon, na cidade de Dathyl dos Quebra-Mares¹ no país de Dathyl. Aonde precisam ir?" O homem estava tão sério que Duo soube naquele momento que aquilo não era uma cilada da Oz, ou, se era, o plano era enlouquecê-los. Não fazia o estilo da Oz brincar com suas mentes daquela forma.

"Precisamos chegar ao reino de Cinq." Heero disse, "o soberano de lá garantirá nosso retorno seguro. Se puder nos arranjar uma nave²"

O homem estranhou a palavra. "É algum tipo de magia demoníaca?" Ele perguntou. "Naveta² é uma peça de tear. Eu posso providenciar uma carruagem,

mas terei de consultar meu irmão Tobin sobre a localização do reino de Cinq, ele é muito mais viajado que eu; mandarei meu irmão Terenz com roupas, ele é médico e se certificará de que a interferência do Adam não fez mal nenhum a vocês."

"Se puder dar algo pra gente comer." Duo disse, "não sei do Heero aqui, mas eu tô a ponto de comer um cavalo."

O homem largo que havia se apresentado como Alister franziu a testa. "Não será problema, sinto muito, fui relapso em relação a minhas boas maneiras, apesar de ter me apresentado me esqueci de perguntar seus nomes. Acredito que o senhor seja Heero." Ele olhou para Heero; era culpa de Duo que ele houvesse deduzido aquele nome, "e creio que esta seja a senhora sua esposa."

Duo caiu na gargalhada enquanto Heero passou por sete tons de vermelho. "Isso tá tão errado." Ele uivou. "Primeiro de tudo e mais importante, ele me odeia, e b, eu não sou uma garota."

A expressão no rosto de Alister se endureceu. "Minhas desculpas, mestre." Ele deixou em aberto, esperando que lhe dissessem o nome.

"Duo Maxwell." Ele disse com orgulho, "mas a maioria me chama de Shinigami."

A palavra significava algo para Alister, pois ele franziu a testa. "Isso complica as coisas. Mandarei Terenz vir vê-los, e nossa governanta irá providenciar aposentos para sua estadia em Halcyon. Sugiro que não saiam andando por aí sozinhos."

"Isso é uma ameaça, Alister?" Heero perguntou, tentando parecer o mais ameaçador possível para alguém preso à cama por vergonha e com apenas um lençol para protegê-lo.

"Não, de maneira alguma, Mestre Heero, significa apenas que Halcyon é muito grande e labiríntica, guarda muitas memórias sombrias e eu não os quero perdidos em seus corredores quando os ofereci minha proteção." Ele se virou. "O que fez desta vez, Adam?" ele murmurou baixo.

"Não esqueça a comida." Duo o lembrou.

Heero caiu de costas na cama com um suspiro.

O homem chamado Alister era tão bom quanto sua palavra; em meia hora um homem alto e loiro apareceu com roupas, "não se incomodem comigo," ele disse, "Alister disse que vocês estavam me esperando, sou Terenz, o médico Real, vou só dar uma olhada em vocês, depois os deixo se vestirem e os guiarei às cozinhas, Rachel está fascinada com a idéia de que Adam tenha conseguido convocar demônios tão belos e então ela começou a cozinhar, ninguém cozinha melhor que a Rachel, embora eu não more em Halcyon quase sempre faço minhas refeições aqui."

Heero piscou ante a diarréia verbal, mesmo Duo em seus melhores dias não falava tanto assim. O homem não parou para respirar, apenas continuou e continuou e continuou. "Então, qual dos lindinhos é Heero," ele tinha o nome escrito na mão, "juro que se o meu Val pudesse ver vocês dois ele se plantaria à porta para ter certeza de que eu não os roubaria e fugiria para Duramatsen e faria os dois de escravos do meu prazer, mas amo muito meu Val então vocês podem ficar tranqüilos que eu não vou fazer isso, então Heero, se quiser colocar uma camisa eu posso te examinar e verificar se está tudo em cima e depois podemos ver sobre arranjar algo para vocês comerem, e vocês provavelmente estão exaustos."

"Uau." Duo disse, "você respira pelas orelhas?"

"Duo." Heero sibilou em ameaça, mas o estranho homem apenas riu.

"Sabe, todos perguntam isso, Braea, a Primeira Espada de Garvem, vive ameaçando cortar fora minha língua e fica hiperventilando quando estou por perto porque ele respira por mim. No fim acho isso muito engraçado, se não tivesse tantas pessoas determinadas a me manterem seguro tenho certeza de que seria mudo. Agora vamos, vocês dois, vistam alguma coisa enquanto eu preparo meu equipamento." Duo caiu na gargalhada e Terenz teve a educação de se parecer fingidamente ofendido. "Se continuar assim, jovenzinho, terei que mandar Grace e algo me diz que vocês não a querem examinando vocês." Os dois garotos empalideceram ante aquela possibilidade. "Agora venha, Hero, " ele não prolongou o e como deveria e Duo teve a distinta impressão de ter sido deliberado. "Vista a camisa e nós podemos acabar logo com isso."

Heero puxou a estranha camisa por sua cabeça e depois saiu da cama; ela chegava a seus joelhos cobrindo-o bem, exceto que a luz proveniente da janela fazia a camisa ficar transparente. Duo riu divertido ao puxar a segunda camisa sobre sua cabeça. "Adam disse pra pedir desculpas, mas as roupas de vocês estavam uma bagunça quando ele os encontrou, vocês estavam cobertos em algum tipo de fuligem e uma gosma clara e elas estavam esfarrapadas, então era mais fácil dar roupas novas a vocês, mas elas estão sendo remendadas. Achamos que vocês fossem querer ficar com elas, agora, Hero, se puder me dar sua mão." Heero cerrou os dentes.

"Terence," Duo pronunciou deliberadamente o nome de forma incorreta. "Se pronuncia Heero, você tem que alongar o e."

Terenz sorriu enquanto media o pulso de Heero, "agora ponha a língua pra fora." Heero o fez, ele pôs a mão na extensão de seu pescoço. "Algum desconforto?" Ele perguntou. Heero chacoalhou a cabeça. "Você está ótimo, agora venha você, Duo."

Duo saiu da cama e ofereceu sua mão ao doutor. "Cicatrizes interessantes." Ele disse, afastando a gola da camisa de Duo. "Nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois, elas são tão precisas que eu diria que foram feitas por uma vara de ferreiro ou um chicote quente. Agora ponha sua língua pra fora." Ele olhou a língua. Depois colocou a mão em seu pescoço. "Algum desconforto?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, doutor, tá ventando um pouco debaixo desse vestido aqui, e isso me deixa meio nervoso." Duo respondeu com uma risadinha.

"Está com fome, Duo?" Terenz riu, Heero bufou, "e você dormiu pouco, aposto, e provavelmente está perdendo mais desse seu lindo cabelo que o normal. Bom, não é coisa pra se preocupar, vou falar para o Adam fazer alguma mistura para te ajudar com isso, ele é super saudável e você está apenas um pouquinho pálido, na verdade acho que sob estresse e possivelmente depressão, mas nada que um descanso não cure."

Duo olhou horrorizado para o homem. "E você adivinhou tudo isso só de olhar pra minha língua?" Ele perguntou.

"E suas cicatrizes, seu pulso está irregular e sua pele está viscosa, mas como eu disse, não há nada com o que se preocupar, agora vista alguma coisa, querido, e eu o levarei às cozinhas e darei de comer a esse saco sem fundo que é seu estômago. Tenho a impressão de que nossa Rachel vai alimentar vocês dois até que não consigam andar e eu ter que levá-los rolando até os quartos que a Dieina separou para vocês." Heero levou 0.2 segundos inteiros para que vestisse as calças justas de couro e começasse a vestir o pesado casaco de lã que haviam dado a ele, antes que Duo tivesse ajeitado as calças. "Eu amo seu cabelo." Terenz disse tocando a trança de Duo, "o meu não cresce assim, você precisa conhecer nossos outros irmãos, o cabelo do Tobin cresce assim, mas a mim sobrou essa coisa loira fofa, todos os meus irmãos são morenos mas eu sou loiro como um maço de trigo, não que eu fosse o único mas sou o único que restou." Ele se calou por um momento, e então se iluminou, "estão prontos? Se estiverem, levarei vocês às cozinhas, Alister os avisou para não saírem por aí sozinhos, porque Halcyon é enorme e seus caminhos nem sempre levam aonde deveriam? Vocês lêem? Alister me disse que vocês podem usar à vontade todas as instalações e a biblioteca em Halcyon é a melhor do mundo."

"Eu gostaria de usar sua conexão em linha³." Heero disse abruptamente.

Terenz testou as palavras, "conexão em linha?" Ele deu de ombros, "se tivermos uma você pode usá-la, mas não faço idéia do que seja isso. Um de vocês joga Lakros, há uma Liga aqui no palácio e tenho certeza de que eles não se incomodariam se vocês jogassem, imagino que a algum momento o rei vá querer ter uma palavrinha com vocês, não sendo demônios nem nada." Ele riu disso, "E o Val vai querer uma palavrinha porque eu vou ficar exibindo vocês por aí, mas um conselho, não se metam com Tobin, ele não é boa companhia no momento."

"E por quê?" Duo perguntou.

"Ele está de luto." Terenz respondeu alegremente, "e tomem cuidado com Lorde Matherion, acredito que o Serafim terá algumas perguntas a fazer a vocês.

"O Serafim?" Heero perguntou.

"Um grupo militante da igreja." Terenz disse, "eles caçam bruxas e demônios." A boca de Heero se abriu em um 'Ah' ao entender. "Eles não os machucarão diretamente se estão sob proteção de Alister, mas farão o que puderem para tirá-los dela."

O palácio de Halcyon era enorme, Duo notou conforme iam saindo dos porões onde Adam havia vivido e adentrando o palácio propriamente dito, era facilmente tão grande quanto Peacemillion e o ar aqui era cheio de ozônio e outros odores do mar. Havia outros odores que ele não reconhecia. O palácio era feito de grés dourada e decorado com tapeçarias, cortinas e armas. De fato, parecia o tipo de palácio que se vê em livros de História, livros de História muito antigos. Ele os conduziu por um lance de escadas grudado à parede e sem corrimões até um pátio e à cozinha, onde uma grande senhora mexia uma panela. Ela era uma mulher grande com mãos como fatias grossas de carne e braços como os de um urso. Usava um vestido utilitário que havia tido dias melhores e seu avental branco estava manchado de sangue.

"Vocês devem ser os demônios." Ela disse com um sorriso, "pele e ossos vocês dois, sentem-se, fiquem à vontade e eu vou fazer com que vocês comam tudo o que quiserem e mais, ninguém morre de fome na minha cozinha, eu sou Rachel, e não importa o que a Dieina diga minha missão não é engordar vocês, apenas deixá-los agradavelmente rechonchudos." Ela riu de sua própria brincadeira enquanto pegava dois pratos de estanho em um armário e os pousava sobre uma enorme mesa de trabalho, "sentem-se, rapazes, vamos, e sirvam-se de leite e cerveja," ela pegou duas tigelas e colocou nelas um pouco do que estava na panela e empurrou-as para eles. "Podem comer, não é veneno, é frango." Duo levantou sua colher cautelosamente, ele sabia que não se devia confiar em estranhos com comida, mesmo estando faminto, e tomou um pouco da sopa, avaliando se possuía veneno e seu sabor, e então mergulhou nela com vontade. Heero foi mais cuidadoso, observando se Duo se sentia mal.

"Heero," Duo disse, olhando-o, "se você não comer, eu como."

"Bobagem," Rachel disse sorrindo, "tem muito mais de onde isso saiu, mas eu tenho pãezinhos doces de canela no forno, e tem bastante pão, e eu tenho guisado de peixe para mais tarde. Me dê sua tigela e eu colocarei mais para você."

"Rachel," Duo disse com um sorriso largo na cara enquanto entregava a ela a tigela, "uma mulher tão bela como você é casada?" Heero revirou os olhos ante a risadinha da mulher.

"Ah, não sei," ela disse sorrindo, "os jovens de hoje." Ela atravessou a cozinha rebolando como alguém que, em seus melhores dias, havia sido bastante galanteadora e que se lembrou, com os elogios de um jovem atraente, de como era ser jovem e bela.

Nota da autora:

Isto é uma fic com universo alternativo, obviamente, ambientado no mundo de Dathyl, que é um experimento para mim já que o criei para uma fic original, e todos os personagens foram postos no final daquela fic exceto nossos rapazes, então o plano era inseri-los para praticar caracterização e montagem de cenário, mantendo meu toque pessoal ali.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota da tradução:

¹ Quebra-mar: estrutura ou barreira natural que protege um ancoradouro ou uma praia contra a agitação produzida por ondas ou correntes marítimas. Sinônimo: talha-mar.

² O sentido fica um pouco estranho aqui pois (no original) Heero pergunta a Alister se uma 'shuttle' pode ser providenciada. Pois bem, 'shuttle' assume dois significados distintos e cabíveis à tradução. O 1º é justamente 'naveta', que é uma das peças em um tear (como explicado pelo próprio Alister); o outro significado remete a viagens relativamente curtas feitas repetidamente, como os trens de metrô, por exemplo, que cruzam a linha à qual pertencem de ponta a ponta, ou seja, vão de uma estação final à outra na respectiva linha. Heero pedia por uma nave que fizesse esse tipo de trajeto.

³ Ele está falando da Internet, obviamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois - A biblioteca de Halcyon

A governanta, Dieina, guiou os garotos a um enorme e bem equipado quarto com uma varanda que dava vista para o pátio. Ele era ocupado por uma única cama enorme com quatro postes e com um pesado dossel, e cheia de acolchoados e peles. Duo deu um baixo assobio ao vê-la e se preparava para jogar-se nela. Heero o segurou com graça experiente e dirigiu um olhar à mulher que sugeria que não podia levá-lo a lugar nenhum.

A governanta, como havia sido apresentada a eles, usava um vestido preto simples de gola alta com uma corrente prateada que contornava seus seios, servindo de cintura para sua vestimenta. Ela possuía longo cabelo negro liso e solto por suas costas, mas sua pele era de cor dourada aquecida pela luz do fogo, e mais pálida que a de Heero; seus olhos eram grandes e em forma de amêndoas, puxadinhos nos cantos; sua boca era larga de lábios carnudos como se houvessem sido desenhados para serem beijados. Havia algo nela que sugeria, entretanto, que era melhor nem tocar no assunto.

"Ei," Duo disse olhando a mobília vermelho escuro e a madeira pesada, a lareira era maior que alguns dos abrigos em que haviam estado, "só tem uma cama."

A expressão de Dieina não se alterou. "O inverno em Dathyl é muito frio," ela disse calmamente, "é comum que hóspedes durmam na mesma cama, mas se houver algum problema posso providenciar outro quarto." Muito embora seu tom tenha sido sereno, havia algo em seu jeito de falar que sugeria que providenciar outro quarto seria um problema com o qual eles não gostariam de incomodá-la.

"Não faz mal," Heero disse educadamente.

"Cá entre nós," Duo disse por trás de sua mão a Dieina, "o Heero ronca."

"Não cabe a mim julgar, senhor." Dieina disse baixinho. "Se precisarem de algo mais, apenas toquem o sino, alguém os atenderá. Agora irei me retirar, a menos que precisem de mais alguma coisa."

"Aquela cama parece perigosamente confortável," Duo disse com um brilho malicioso em seu olhar.

"Não cabe a mim dizer, senhor." O tom de voz de Dieina sugeria que a mera sugestão de que a cama pudesse não ser confortável a ofendia. Ela tinha o raro dom de dizer muito ao dizer absolutamente nada.

Duo tomou isso como uma oportunidade se de jogar na cama. "Hee-chan, é super confortável, esse é um colchão baixo?" Ele olhou cautelosamente para a governanta.

"Sim, senhor. Se isto é tudo?" Embora a pergunta fosse carregada tudo nela sugeria que era melhor ser tudo.

"Sim, obrigado." Heero disse acompanhando a mulher de preto à porta e fechando-a atrás dela. Ele olhou para onde Duo estava deitado esparramado na cama em meio às peles parecendo quase devasso e fez um fez um som de 'hn'.

"Ah, que isso," Duo disse se espalhando sobre as peles, "com que freqüência a gente tem a chance de viver como reis?"

"Não temos certeza de nossa posição aqui, deveríamos começar com o reconhecimento, essa pode ser uma prisão da Oz." Ele começou a abrir os guarda-roupas e portas ao redor do quarto para revelar um quartinho particular com uma banheira de cobre e uma lareira menor.

"Se for, temos que elogiar quem fez essas celas, isto é fabuloso. É como um hotel cinco estrelas na Europa medieval."

"Ao General Treize Kushrenada." Heero corrigiu automaticamente.

Duo apenas sorriu a ele. "Olha, se isso é um truque da Oz pra conseguir informação de nós eles estão sendo bastante maldosos, quer dizer, o diretor de cenário deles não esqueceu nenhum detalhe, esse castelo tá decorado como se tivesse sido tirado de um livro de imagens, não consigo nem ouvir o barulhinho de fios elétricos, e eu não vi nenhuma tomada. O que eles podem conseguir?" Heero empalideceu ao que Duo falou. "Como nós pilotamos os gundams." Heero respondeu baixinho.

"A gente tá preso aqui, não sabemos nada sobre nossos anfitriões que dizem que estamos livres pra ir embora, podemos pelo menos aproveitar isso ao máximo."

"Vou dormir no sofá," Heero disse olhando pelo quarto, havia um pequeno otomano acomodado na cama.

A biblioteca em Halcyon era a maravilha de Dathyl e do império ao norte, os livros que G tinha eram poucos e esparsos, boa parte de sua biblioteca arquivada em computador então Duo não estava preparado para aquilo. Do chão ao teto havia livros, eles estavam empilhados em prateleiras, em montes aleatórios pelo chão, em mesas e cadeiras, mas não foram eles que o deixaram paralisado. No centro do cômodo, como se a biblioteca fosse um moldura, havia um vitral que o deslumbrou. A princípio ele pensou que a figura iluminada pela lua fosse um fantasma, um cavaleiro nas torres de guerra que olhava para fora do vidro com tamanha tristeza que sentia o ímpeto de chorar enquanto matava o dragão a seus pés.

"Quem é ele?" Ele perguntou ao guia, achando que Heero estaria tão deslumbrado quanto ele, que Heero iria apreciar isso. Havia sido idéia de Heero, afinal, subornar um criado para que os levasse até lá.

"Aquele é Menelaus." O garoto respondeu como se aquilo respondesse a tudo, ou como se ele fosse um idiota por não reconhecer a figura.

Menelaus o maravilhou de um modo que nunca esperara ser maravilhado. A beleza dele era como a de Heero, ele era alto e esguio de um modo que disfarçava sua força, com pele branca pálida e cabelo negro. Seus olhos eram verdes e estreitos. Ele usava uma malha de prata com três longos arranhões nela por onde o sinuoso dragão roxo perolado passava suas garras. Mesmo assim, Menelaus não olhava para o dragão a seus pés, ele olhava para dentro do cômodo, diretamente para Duo, um pé na garra erguida do dragão, o outro em seu corpo, sua espada negra na boca do dragão, sua capa vermelha rasgada em pedaços, mas um filete de sangue escorria por seu nariz da testa até abaixo de seu olho, uma cicatriz que não o desfigurava de modo algum. Era o tipo de homem pelo qual um garoto poderia se apaixonar, mesmo que fosse apenas um retrato em vidro. Era o melhor tipo de herói, Duo pensou, um que nunca desapontaria ninguém.

"Quem era Menelaus?" Ele perguntou ao ignorante criado que o havia levado até lá.

"É o personagem de algum livro." O homem deu de ombros. "Isso é tudo?"

"Sim, tá ótimo." Ele se virou para dizer ao homem que se retirasse e parou novamente, fixo ao lugar por outra coisa, agora. O quadro de uma mulher em um longo vestido branco com seus longos cabelos brancos se afastavam de seu rosto conforme ela ria. A mulher era mais bela que qualquer coisa que Duo tivesse visto antes na vida, em seu pescoço ela usava um colar de diamantes, e o retrato era animado e amado. Quem quer tivesse pintado o quadro, devia ter amado aquela mulher, ele podia ver isso. Ele não perguntaria ao criado quem era ela, ele ou ficaria sem saber ou seria rude com ele, mas ele iria mostrar esse cômodo cheio de maravilhas a Heero, e se isso fosse um truque da Oz eles estavam presos no castelo de Treize como Heero não parava de dizer, mas então o general era muito sortudo por ser abençoado com aquele cômodo.

"Ele é assombroso, não?" Uma mulher disse atrás de Duo, seu cabelo era de um pálido loiro avermelhado preso por uma coroa de folhas douradas, e seu vestido era feito de camadas e camadas de seda leve e fina. Ela parecia pertencer mais a uma floresta que a essa biblioteca, mas, conforme Duo olhava mais de perto, ele podia ver leves cicatrizes que as pulseiras em seus pulsos não conseguiam esconder completamente, e uma estranha mancha em volta de sua garganta. "Há muitos anos tenta-se descobrir o que passava pela cabeça do artista quando o quadro foi criado. Conhecendo a tragédia de Menelaus melhor que a maioria fico imaginando se não é apenas sombreamento." Ela olhou para Duo, "do que acha que ele se arrepende tão vividamente, senhor?"

"Da guerra," Ele respondeu sem pensar, "ele se arrepende de ter que matar algo tão magnífico." O herói sobre dragão lembrava-o de Heero, ele fazia o que tinha que fazer mesmo que o dilacerasse por dentro.

"A mulher pelo qual ele matou o dragão acabou por traí-lo." A mulher disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras almofadadas. "Isso não dá cor à sua visão de um matador de dragões?"

"Não," Duo respondeu, ainda encarando o vidro como se ele estivesse vivo. "Ele faz o que tem que fazer, mesmo que isso o magoe muito."

"Tem lindos cabelos, senhor, me permite?" Ela esticou o braço para tocar a trança, mas se segurou até que ele desse permissão.

Ele afastou seu cabelo dela. "Sinto muito, mas significa muito pra mim." Ele disse, e abaixou seus olhos timidamente ante aquela mulher. Ele nunca havia conhecia alguém como ela, ela o maravilhava e assustava. "Minha guardiã," ele parou, mal acreditando que quase contara a ela sobre Irmã Helen.

"Tudo bem," ela disse pacientemente com um cálido e gentil sorriso, um sorriso como o de Irmã Helen. "Eu simplesmente estou acostumada a ter tudo a meu modo, as pessoas acatam minha vontades, é revigorante encontrar alguém que não o faça, e não simplesmente por desrespeito. Sou Aeka, me agraciaria com seu nome?"

"Duo," ele gaguejou.

Ela sorriu novamente, ciente do efeito que estava causando sobre ele. Não havia como ela não saber o efeito que estava causando. "Você deve ser um dos demônios de Adam, e me foi dito que vocês dois eram terrivelmente perigosos e que eu deveria ficar atenta, ao invés disso descubro que você é apenas um garoto, embora o modo como se move me diga que você já viu horrores que ninguém aqui poderia compreender."

Duo fechou a cara ao ouvir aquilo. "Eu vi mundos serem destruídos." Ele disse com firmeza, "Eu destruí mundos."

Aeka tocou a estranha descoloração ao redor de sua garganta. "Isso eu compreendo, mestre Duo." Ela sorriu novamente, mas o sorriso não pareceu natural em sua bela face, "Saiba que é bem-vindo em Halcyon, e se alguém questioná-lo ou a seus propósitos diga que Lady Aeka deu-lhe permissão."

"Então você é uma dama?" Ele perguntou.

O largo sorriso que ela deu em resposta o surpreendeu, era o sorriso de um conspirador. "Não, querido Duo, não sou uma dama, sou uma rainha." Ela se recostou à cadeira almofadada que estava atrás dela, "Sou a rainha de Dathyl, portanto me foi dito que ficasse longe dos demônios caso eles estivessem tramando um plano para matar a mim ou a meu marido."

"O Heero acha que isso aqui é uma armadilha da Oz." Duo disse, "ele acha que se ignorarmos eles ficarão entediados e nos colocarão em uma prisão normal e nós poderemos fugir."

"Vocês fazem muito isso?" Ela perguntou, "digo, fugir da prisão."

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos mais travessos, "apenas quando somos capturados." Ele disse.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - A Capela dos Serafim

Dathyl era uma cidade de bairros pobres e torres de igreja, de extrema pobreza e grande riqueza, de fervor religioso e dos mais sombrios pecados. Se estendia das docas da Baía de Pots ao grande palácio de Halcyon, ligados pela Rua Well, a artéria que alimentava os subúrbios da cidade. Também era maior do que aparentava ser. Heero estava completamente perdido.

Casas empilhando-se umas sobre as outras bloqueando ruas que, normalmente, o levariam pelo caminho desejado. Ele foi forçado a dar meia-volta e rumar por becos diferentes que o levavam mais para dentro do coração da cidade, para longe da Rua Well, na qual seu guia o aconselhara a manter-se, e mais e mais em direção à grande igreja negra que se elevava, com as estranhas colunas projetando-se de suas torres. Quando ele a alcançou, surpreendeu-se com as gravuras que rodeavam a grande porta dupla; lá eram mostradas belas mulheres, que obviamente eram anjos, erguendo homens vestindo armaduras e lhes concedendo asas, sobre onde mulheres sem-cabeça e com seus peitos abertos estavam deitadas. Arquivando a imagem em sua memória para futura referência ele bateu forte na porta, esperando poder pedir informações sobre como voltar ao palácio.

O homem que abriu a porta era baixo e magro e vestia pesada proteção, ele cheirava a ferrugem e seu cabelo parecia não ser lavado há muitas semanas. "Esta é a Capela do Serafim, como podemos ser de sua serventia?" Heero reconheceu o nome, Terenz havia dito a ele e Duo que tivessem cuidado com os Serafim, ele havia dito que os Serafim matavam demônios, e a julgar pelas gravuras ao redor das portas eles cortavam fora suas cabeças e arrancavam seus corações.

"Desejo retornar ao palácio de Halcyon." Heero respondeu grosseiro. "Estou perdido."

"Certamente, senhor," o soldado disse abrindo mais a porta, "por favor entre até que encontremos um Encantado para guiá-lo de volta, o senhor talvez tenha ouvido falar de nossa ordem, seu sotaque é estranho, o senhor é de terras distantes?"

"Sou de L1." Heero respondeu de modo grosseiro. "Ouvi dizer que vocês matam demônios." Ele respondeu o que pensou ser politicamente correto.

O homem deu um sorriso forçado. "Então palavras sobre nossa majestade alcançaram terras tão distantes quanto as de onde vem. Fique conosco por um tempo, deixe-nos contar-lhe sobre nosso manifesto."

"Hn." Heero rosnou. "Eu só quero saber como voltar."

"Certamente, senhor," o homem disse, ele mais se esgueirava que andava. "Deixe-me pegar minha capa e eu o guiarei de volta. Meu nome é Aethylwyd."

"É o bastante, Lorde Ajudante¹," uma mulher disse; ela era encantadora, tinha um rosto jovem de pele da cor do mel e longa cabeleira negra, que usava trançada em uma coroa em sua cabeça. As únicas evidências indicando se ela era pobre ou rica eram um rubi que caía sobre sua testa, preso a uma corrente de prata que acompanhava a linha do cabelo, e um outro pendurado em sua gargantilha. Ela vestia uma jaqueta sem mangas, calça de couro e botas com travas², em seu braço havia tatuado um par de asas abertas, suas pontas mergulhadas, pelo visto, em tinta. "Irei ver sua Majestade a Rainha, esta tarde, eu o guiarei de volta."

"Minha senhora," o ajudante¹, Aethylwyd disse. "a senhora honra a nós dois com sua presença. Por favor, dê meus parabéns ao meu senhor o Bispo, seu marido." Havia uma espécie de malícia nas palavras dele mas a mulher sorriu, era um sorriso duro e de alguma forma combinava com ela.

"Certamente, Aethylwyd, ele tem os Serafim em tão alta conta, afinal. Jovem Mestre, eu sou Grace D'Allaro, Rainha de Amitre, poderia saber seu nome."

"Heero Yuy." Ele respondeu, essa mulher era páreo para Sally Po, a quem ele imediatamente pensou em compará-la, estava mais que à altura de Lady Une, essa mulher talvez fosse páreo até para o Doutor J, não havia maleabilidade nenhuma nela. Ela esfregou a tatuagem em seu braço ao perceber que Heero a encarava. "Esse desenho." Ele disse, "onde você o conseguiu?"

"É o desenho dos Serafim." Aethylwyd respondeu, levantando as costas de seu gibão exibindo um símbolo idêntico de asas abertas, embora ele tivesse dois pares. "Todo Serafim o usa."

Heero se virou e repetiu o gesto de levantar a camisa para exibir as asas abertas em suas próprias costas. Os dois olharam-no em choque. "As asas de um Encantado." Grace disse, "e você diz que vem de um lugar sem nenhum Serafim."

"Coincidência." Heero resmungou. "Agora eu gostaria de fazer meu caminho de volta."

"Ainda sim você as considera importantes." A mulher pressionou, ela não caminhava, ela andava a passos largos e as pessoas saíam de seu caminho conforme eles adentravam as vias públicas abarrotadas, não por ela ser quem era, embora Heero achasse que esse devia ser um dos motivos, mas por ela ser como era. Ela o lembrava

de Lady Une. "Eu as tenho há quase toda minha vida." Ele respondeu calmamente. "Não me lembro de não tê-las."

"Aqui, um Encantado ou Serafim em treinamento deve ter no mínimo catorze anos, depois de um ano ele pode se tornar Devoto e o resto das asas é tingido. É um sacrilégio marcar alguém abaixo dessa idade. Quem foi que o marcou?"

"Eu não sei." Ele respondeu honestamente, "suponho que tenha sido Odin Lowe." Ela não fez outras perguntas depois daquela, sua curiosidade se abrandou e ela apenas caminhou com ele de volta em silêncio até a monumental estrutura que era ao palácio de Halcyon. Era tão grande quanto uma cidade em seu direito.

Duo estava deitado na cama, os braços em V com as mãos nos quadris enquanto cantava a estranha canção que os guardas haviam ensinado a ele. "São atraentes e alegres as mulheres Tanis

E não se pode acreditar no que dizem as mulheres Sidin

E acima de tudo eu aceito o que puder

Mas ninguém pode uma mulher de Dathyl vencer."

"Você é de Dathyl?" Ele perguntou a Aeka, que era rainha de Halcyon, e ela riu-se e disse, "Não, sou de Honeybourne, e você não vai acreditar no que eu disse." Lembrando-se, Duo deu um risinho; sentou-se para tomar outro gole generoso do apimentado chá vermelho que estava adoçado com mel, ele tinha que pegar a receita para Quatre, porque era delicioso e proporcionava um zumbido ligeiramente agradável.

"Há uma mulher de olhos profundos em Daney

E uma garota em Caelum que sem mim não dorme

E as mulheres de Muchine elas são de se manter

Mas ninguém pode uma mulher de Dathyl vencer." Ele queria saber o que as mulheres de Dathyl possuíam de tão especial.

"Precisa ser sempre essa canção?" Uma voz masculina perguntou do vão da porta. Duo sentou-se direito, preocupado por alguém ter chegado tão perto e não ter acionado seus alarmes internos. O intruso era atraente, cabelo curto e bem cuidado, de um castanho tão rico quanto o de Heero, e embora seus olhos estivessem assombreados possuíam uma cor agradável, mas seu rosto seria bonito se não fosse pela carranca. Ele era alto e de ombros largos mas cintura fina. Ele vestia finos mantos, bem bordados, e se portava bem. Não parecia ter mais de quarenta anos, com muito pouco grisalho em suas têmporas, e as únicas rugas que possuía eram por ter o cenho franzido e não pela idade.

"Quem é você?" Duo perguntou, espalmando a faca que roubara da cozinha mais cedo. Eles haviam tratado a ele e Heero como hóspedes bem-vindos mas isso não significava que este homem não poderia atacá-los. Ambos Alister e Aeka haviam alertado-o sobre os Serafim, e embora este homem estivesse vestido como se saído de um filme de samurais isso não queria dizer que ele não fosse um desses Serafim.

O homem revirou os olhos. "Meu nome é Takehito no Mamoru Senshisha." Ele disse de forma rigidamente formal. "Vim por aquele que os autodenomina³ Shinigami."

"Por quê?" Duo perguntou.

"Trago saudações de minha esposa, a Rainha de Meirin."

A palavra fez Duo lembrar-se de algo, a canção falava de Meirin, "E uma dama de Meirin fala com os mortos." "Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela faz um convite àquele que os autodenomina Shinigami, de um lorde da morte para outro, ela deseja encontrar-se com eles para o jantar, ela pede que eles também leve o guerreiro que os acompanhava. Ela disse que eles teriam perguntas e ela estaria mais que à disposição para dar respostas." O homem segurava uma katana muito parecida com a de Wufei, e como Wufei ele parecia mais que mortal com ela. De fato o homem lembrava, não pela aparência mas em autoconfiança, Heero quando ele estava no modo missão. Este homem era um assassino impiedoso, e Duo não se sentia à vontade.

"E o que ela ganha com isso?" Ele perguntou. Duo havia apenas ouvido falar que a Rainha de Meirin falava com os mortos, e este homem que a protegia parecia mais perigoso que qualquer outra pessoa que já tivesse conhecido na vida, com a possível exceção de Heero.

"Paz." O homem respondeu. "Ela espera por Shinigami há 20 anos. Imagino que acalmará sua alma saber que eles vieram. Minha senhora Shinigami no Minako Tennosha os encontrará no salão amarelo às sete do relógio. Precisarão de instruções de como chegar até lá."

"Quem é você?" Heero perguntou de trás do homem, ele havia sacado a arma da calça na qual o haviam vestido e a apontou para as costas do homem.

"Eu acabei de explicar para o seu companheiro, Shinigami," ele olhou para Duo, e em um momento de notável fluidez de movimento se virou até ter sua espada na garganta de Heero. "Eu estava convidando ambos a jantar com minha senhora às sete." Ele abaixou a espada e a guardou na bainha em um gesto final. "Eu os verei depois. Mandarei Dieina vesti-los em roupas mais adequadas a um encontro com o embaixador de Darin. Bom dia," ele curvou-se para Duo e ignorou Heero ao passar por eles.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Duo perguntou a Heero.

"Bem que eu gostaria de saber." Heero respondeu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esta é a música que Duo estava cantando, se chama As Mulheres de Dathyl, e é meio grosseira. Há uma versão alternativa que é realmente grosseira. Eu fiquei imaginando, de todas as músicas escritas para Dathyl, qual seria a que mais provavelmente Duo cantaria, seria esta aqui.

(Nota de tradução 1: a letra em sua totalidade, abaixo apresentada, será mantida em seu idioma original por motivos poéticos. Letras de música e poemas muitas vezes perdem parte de sua essência se traduzidos. Mas caso alguém queira uma versão extra-oficial da letra em Português, é só enviar um e-mail para um dos endereços indicados no cabeçalho e gentilmente solicitar a versão, terei prazer em tentar fazê-la!

Atenciosamente,

Kuu-chan.)

The women of Tanis are bonny and gay  
And you can't trust a word a Sidin woman says  
And overall I'll take what I may,  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

There's a woman in Danev who has eyes that are deep  
And a girl in Caelum who without me won't sleep  
And the women of Muchine well they play for keeps,  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl.

The women of Amitre have lovely eyes  
And the ladies of Zhentra are cunning and sly  
And the maids of javik, oh me oh my  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

The women of romaine will tell you they can  
And there's a girl in Shiro who I think is a man  
And the women of Jiono carry beautiful fans  
but you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

The women of Amon mar well they are aloof  
And the Neyasuma girls only love youth  
And Hoshi Ji maids tell only the truth  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

The women of Ioto are easily led  
And a lady in Meirin talks to the dead  
And this girl in Honeybourne you won't believe what she said  
but you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

The women of Atsan are a sight to see  
and the girls in Coresc, oh gosh golly gee  
and the ladies of Dramathen, well they charge a fee  
but you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

Kinmokusei girls are lovely and sweet  
And the Saida girls are the best you can meet  
And the girls of Cadarn have hair like buckwheat  
but you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

There's a woman in E'berta in whose eyes I could drown  
And the women of Medoc'Ne well they never frown  
and the hearts of Aviemore are a long way down  
but you can't beat a woman of Dathyl.

There's a woman in B'thesda who has lips that can shine  
and a girl in J'dan whose kisses are mine  
and the girls of Lavomer dress very fine  
but you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

the women of Nanao you should hear them sing  
and the girls of Muso could make you a king  
And the ladies of Jimpachi could teach you something  
but you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

The women of Okame have skin that can glimmer  
And the teeth of Tarin have a lovely shimmer  
And Meryem of Aran made me a sinner  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

There's a girl in Orgoch whose words they are clear  
And the dresses of Minith are pleated and sheer  
And there's a maid in Kaga who holds me quite dear  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

There's a woman in Erona who's up with the lark  
And another in Kitsune with a deep dark heart  
And a lady in Chichinyza as sharp as a dart  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

The ladies of Parone are brilliant and new  
And the girls of Hinton are like pigeons who coo  
And the maidens of Babra say they won't but they do  
But you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

"the Dathyl maids have skin that is white;  
They bathe by day, and they bathe by night;  
Their laughter says they possibly might  
So you can't beat a woman of Dathyl

And the women of Ashton do prettily glow  
And the maidens of well street dance in the snow  
And there's a girl in Cinderton whom everyone knows  
So you can't beat a woman from Dathyl."

Nota de tradução 2:

¹ **Adjutant** ajudante, ajudante de campo: (militar) oficial do exército responsável pela administração geral e disciplina em um batalhão. Definição retirada e traduzida de _Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary of Current English _- AS Hornby, 1974

² Como as travas no solado das chuteiras de futebol.

³ Em vários momentos o personagem Takehito no Mamoru Senshisha mistura singular e plural ao se dirigir ao Duo. Essa construção não é comum, e ainda nos soa estranha, mas acabei por decidir traduzir como estava no texto, mais por não entender as intenções da autora com isso que qualquer outra coisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo quatro - Shinigami no Minako Tennosha

Duo estava parado à frente do enorme espelho avaliando o visual e tentando decidir se deveria ou não trocar de roupa. Tudo bem que ele tivesse um jantar importante, mas as roupas eram vigorosamente brancas e ele não tinha certeza do que a criada que as havia enviado para ele e Heero tinha em mente. "A Prima é ótima, confie nela." A voz feminina disse claramente de algum lugar atrás dele.

Ele virou nos calcanhares, "Heero," ele gritou em direção ao outro quarto, "você falou comigo?"

Recebeu em resposta um suave hn do cômodo privativo que eles dividiam.

"Bobinho," a mulher o repreendeu, "fui eu." Ela estava parada à janela, não mais alta que o próprio Duo, com longos cabelos louro-mel presos em uma trança exatamente igual à dele, com as mesmas mechinhas caídas sobre o rosto, mas aquela garota era absolutamente linda. Ela vestia calças de couro como ele e um gibão parecido, mas à exceção dos detalhes externos a garota não se parecia em nada com ele. Ela era linda de parar o trânsito, bonita como as primeiras neves sobre a Terra com profundos olhos escuros que pareciam sufocá-lo e uma boca que merecia ser beijada. "Só queria que você desse um recado para mim." Sua risada era como o tilintar de sinos no quarto. "Quero que peça a Mina que diga a ele que está tudo bem. Preciso que você peça à Mina que a Avili falou para dizer a ele que tudo estava bem."

"Então você é a Avili." Ele perguntou, cauteloso.

Ela sorriu e ele se maravilhou. "Sim, Duo, sou Avili, sou Avili Angharad Verif se formos ser específicos, e você é Duo Maxwell." Ela andou até ele, e ela mais flutuava que andava de fato, era uma movimento suave, quase meticuloso, ela se movia com fluidez e silêncio que ele na verdade invejava. Ela calçava suaves chinelas de couro enquanto ele usava botas pesadas. "Estão falando de você por todo o castelo mas por favor dê o recado à Mina por mim."

"E por que não diz você mesma?" Duo perguntou.

"Ela não pode me ouvir." Avili disse e se virou novamente para a janela, "está gelado lá fora, peça ao seu Senshisha para se juntar a você esta noite ou ele pode pegar um resfriado." Ela sorriu, "acho que não nos veremos novamente, Duo, então você deve dar meu recado a ela, você deve se certificar de que ela diga a ele que eu disse que estava tudo bem."

"E por que a gente não vai mais se ver?" Duo pressionou.

"Os corredores de Halcyon já estão suficientemente lotados, e este não é meu lugar, preciso voltar para lá. Seja forte, Duo," ela correu a mão pela trança, "eu acredito em você."

A porta do quarto particular se abrindo o distraiu e ele tirou os olhos dela, "com quem você estava falando?" Heero perguntou.

"Avili," ele disse se virando para a janela a fim de apresentá-la, mas ela havia sumido. "Ela tava aqui há um minuto, eu juro ela faz menos barulho pra andar que eu no meu modo furtivo, e ela passou desapercebida por mim, duas vezes." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, "aquele kir¹ deles deve ter mexido com a minha mente."

Heero respondeu apenas com um hn.

Alguém bateu na porta mais externa, "com licença," uma voz feminina se fez ouvir quando ela enfiou sua cabeça pelo vão da porta, "meu nome é Primaverra, a rainha Minako mandou-me ajudar o Shinigami a vestir-se." Ela usava um vestido preto em um modelo parecido ao que a governanta, Dieina, estava usando, mas por cima dele ela usava um novíssimo avental branco, seu cabelo estava preso para cima com um véu¹ mas tinha um sorriso de vitória de e bochechas avermelhadas. "Ela ia mandar minha irmã, Otonna, mas ele teve um ataque dos nervos, nós três costumávamos servir a nossa senhora rainha de Cadarn, Avili, mas desde," ela parou por um momento, "bem, agora nós servimos a rainha Minako e com a Hivara arrumando seus cabelos coube a mim vir ajudar," ela colocou sobre a cama um traje muito parecido com o que o homem que os havia interrompido mais cedo estava usando, "este é para o senhor, e para o Shinigami." De trás do traje ela tirou um longo robe que se fechava logo abaixo do osso do peito e depois o segurou aberto revelando as calças de pregas que estavam por baixo dele. Era um estilo de roupa que teria ficado muito bom em uma pessoa muito mais alta, o tecido era cinza claro nas duas roupas, e enquanto a de Heero parecia saída de um livro de História Japonesa havia algo de exótico na de Duo. "Bem, olhem só para mim, falando sem parar sobre nada, gostariam de um pouco de Kir, ou vinho, há conhaques muito finos nas adegas, eu poderia correr lá embaixo e pegar, ou mandar trazer um chocolate quente."

"Não precisa, obrigado." Heero disse levantando as vestes que ela havia deixado para ele, estava tudo amarrado e havia uma placa muito fina de madeira mantendo as roupas firmes e sem amassar. "Se você quiser começar com o Shinigami eu fico mais que feliz de me retirar para o quarto ao lado e me vestir." Duo teve a nítida impressão de que Heero estava rindo dele.

"Olhe para você," Primaverra disse fazendo Duo se sentar para olhar seu cabelo, desfazendo a trança, antes que ele tivesse chance de protestar, com mãos hábeis e depois batendo a escova em sua mão, "apesar desses olhos você é a imagem perfeita da rainha Avili, o mestre Tobin virá derrubar sua porta pensando que ela voltou para ele, é ótimo que você tenha seu Senshisha, e ele tão bonito e tudo mais, talvez o mestre Tobin perceba que você não é ela e te deixe em paz, ele pode ser tão possessivo. Mas ele realmente a amava." Ela começou a escovar os cabelos de Duo. A empolgação da mulher era estranhamente hipnótica, conforme ela passava a escova pelos cabelos de Duo e continuasse a falar, fazendo fofocas de pessoas sobre as quais ele nunca ouvira falar, ele apenas se deixou levar pelas mãos dela.

"Você está muito bonito, Duo." Heero disse quando Primaverra se afastou. Duo piscou por um momento ao ouvir o elogio de Heero. Heero simplesmente não fazia elogios.

Duo deu uma olhada dupla no espelho, a casaca mais externa que ela havia trazido era de uma fina seda que estava elegantemente pragueada para esconder qualquer coisa que de qualquer outro modo apareceria, mas as frestas eram de uma seda grossa cujo farfalhar soava como centelhas explodindo. Ela havia dado a ele meias de seda fina e chinelas de couro, e trançou seus cabelos bem apertado, muito mais forte que ele havia conseguido sozinho, mas foi só quando se virou que percebeu que ela havia trançado um laço prateado, um laço quase da mesma cor que sua casaca, por seus cabelos, e a ele ela havia grudado presilhas brilhantes de diamantes. Olhando-se no espelhoele percebeu que estava vestido como uma garota.

"Que horas são?" Ele ralhou.

"Quase sete do relógio, vou levá-los ao salão amarelo, a rainha Minako estará esperando, seu tempo é precioso, não é bom deixá-la esperando muito." Primaverra disse.

O salão amarelo era exatamente o que prometia, as paredes eram cobertas por uma seda amarelo claro, as as venezianas nas janelas haviam sido pintadas de bronze metálico que combinava com o estofamento e todos os detalhes eram dourados. Era viçoso e rico, mas bastante amarelo.

O homem, Mamoru, que havia se apresentado anteriormente estava em pé atrás de um dos sofás completamente em alerta, e nesse estava sentada uma mulher usando um vestido de gala cinza escuro que fazia quase par perfeito com a roupa de Duo, exceto que enquanto a dele o fazia parecer masculino, a dela de algum modo a fazia parecer ainda mais feminina. "Boa noite," ela disse, e a voz dela era ligeiramente diferenciada e seus cabelos eram louro-claros e pareciam luz de lampião em cachos em volta de seu rosto e pescoço. Seu vestido era bordado com fios prateados em delicadas formas que se assemelhavam a explosões de fogos de artifício. Ela não era nada como qualquer das outras mulheres, não havia dureza nela, mas era como se ela fosse feita de mármore, ela parecia algo permanente. Ela era, Duo percebeu, a mulher mais bela que ele já havia visto. Ela quase arrogantemente bonita na perfeição de suas feições. Ela não usava jóias ou cosméticos, pelo menos ao que ele podia ver, mas seus cabelos e olhos, que eram da cor do granito, e sua pele era da cor de creme gelado. "Eu sou Shinigami no Minako Tennosha," ela curvou a cabeça, "e eu espero há muito tempo por você, Shinigami Duo Maxwell, e você, Heero Yuy." Ela sorriu mas era uma coisa quebrável. Ao contrário de muitas lindas mulheres que perdiam sua beleza com o tempo, a dela havia aumentado. Havia certa tensão entre Minako e o homem que havia se apresentado como marido dela, era quase desconfortável. "Por favor," com um daqueles estranhos e lentos sorrisos, "sentem-se, imagino que tenham muitas perguntas."

"Na verdade não," Duo disse, "A senhora provavelmente sabe nossos nomes porque alguém os disse a você, mas essa garota que pediu pra te dar um recado, ela pediu pra dizer que a Avili falou pra dizer a ele que estava tudo bem."

Minako se assustou, um quase gesto mal percebido e depois ela sorriu. "Obrigada, Duo, vou me certificar que ele receba o recado, ela estava bem? Faz meses que não a vejo."

"Ela parecia ótima, estava muito bonita," ele respondeu, embora ele estivesse desconfortável com essa mulher, que era mais que um pouco estranha na opinião dele, ela estava escutando e se ele continuasse a conversa amena ele poderia controlá-la. Heero apenas escutava, "os cabelos dela eram tão longos quanto os meus, e os olhos eram bem escuros, ela ficava repetindo o recado como se eu fosse me esquecer, mas eu disse que eu não esqueceria e eu posso ser um monte de coisas, mas mentiroso não é uma delas, então eu ia mesmo te contar. Ela o tipo de garota pela qual um cara poderia se apaixonar, se ela não achasse que ele é um idiota."

Minako parecia um pouco assustada no começo do monólogo de Duo, e depois aliviada, e então ela riu. "Você não consegue mentir?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem," Duo começou, "eu nunca tentei de verdade, porque a Irmã Helen dizia que era a pior coisa que se pode fazer, cê sabe, e não importava o quão mal eu ficasse eu podia controlar algo, cê sabe. Isso impedia que eu me sentisse completamente mau."

"Eu também não minto." Ela respondeu. "O que vocês sabem sobre mim?" Ela perguntou.

"Que você é a rainha de Meirin," Heero respondeu.

"E a canção dizia que tem uma mulher em Meirin que fala com os mortos." Duo acrescentou, "mas eu não curto essas coias de diabo e tudo mais, então se você pretende usar a gente como sacrifício humano, dona, não é tão fácil encarar a gente."

Fez-se um ruído sombrio e Duo levou alguns instantes para perceber que o frio soldado estava rindo dele. "Mina," ele disse, "a garota é inestimável."

"GArota?" Duo perguntou, sua voz subindo uma oitava de nota. "Garota, eu sou tão garota quanto você."

"Ele está certo," Minako disse levantando o rosto para encarar Mamoru com um fraco sorriso que de alguma forma pareceu zombeteiro. "Ele é macho, todos dizem que é."

"Quem?" Heero perguntou.

"Ainda é muito cedo para expolicar." Minako respondeu, "Duo, você precisa me contar, Avili disse algo mais?" Duo balançou a cabeça, "o quee sla estava vestindo?"

"Calças de couro e uma casaca," ele respondeu, "e havia um laço verde nos cabelos dela, pensando nisso," ele tentava se lembrar, "e argolas," ele tocou os lóbulos de suas orelhas, "aqui. Por quê?"

"Porque eu queria me certificar," Minako respondeu, "sente-se, Duo, isto pode ser um pouco chocante." Duo se sentou mas Heero postou-se de pé a seu lado. "Era o que Avili vestia quando morreu, quatro meses atrás."

Duo desmaiou.

Capítulo cinco - Não entendo

Duo aos poucos voltava a si, ele estava deitado no sofá e Heero estava curvado sobre ele; quando viu que ele estava acordado murmurou, "baka", bem claramente.

"Não seja duro com ele," uma mulher disse, "a primeira vez é sempre um choque se você não está acostumado." Ela se curvou sobre ele, "bem-vindo de volta à terra dos vivos." Ela disse sorrindo, embora a mulher fosse bela havia algo estranhamente severo em seu sorriso, embora fosse genuíno.

"Saiam de cima dele." Uma grave voz masculina ordenou. "Ele acabou de passar por uma situação de choque e a última coisa da qual precisa é todo mundo se amontoando em cima dele." Duo foi subitamente erguido e um travesseiro posto sob suas costas para colocá-lo em uma posição quase sentada. As coisas voltavam a fazer sentido, ele havia sido convocado a se encontrar com a rainha Minako e seu marido, e o nome dela era Shinigami. Eles estavam conversando e ela perguntou algo sobre Avili, e então disse que Avili estava, ele pensou por um momento que fosse desmaiar novamente. Ele havia conversado com uma garota morta. Mas se alegrou ao pensar que Minako poderia estar mentindo, ela disse que não estava, mas Duo não sabia que era verdade. Ela podia estar armando alguma para ele, e podia ser que Avili não tivesse desaparecido, talvez ela fosse apenas muito boa em ser furtiva. "Se sente melhor?"

"Sai de perto," Duo disse colocando-se sentado, usando o travesseiro como apoio quando hesitou, quase desmaiando pela falta de sangue na cabeça. "Eu tô bem agora, ha ha, muito engraçado, vocês me fizeram desmaiar."

O homem moreno ofereceu a ele um copo de conhaque do qual ele bebeu agradecido. "Mina não pode mentir." Ele disse, "ela é a rainha de Meirin, ela consegue falar com os mortos."

"Então prove." Heero disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito, "me conte algo que só minha falecida mãe saberia."

Minako se sentou no sofá em frente àquele antes de cruzar os braços, "tudo bem, lembre-se apenas de que você pediu por isso. Sua mãe não queria que seu nome fosse Heero, ela diz que o nome possuía conotações demais, mas ele insistiu. Ela te ama muito." Heero parecia não ter se impressionado, qualquer um poderia ter adivinhado aquilo. "Afinal, Heero Yuy foi um herói para as colônias, mas Odin era persuasivo. Ele disse para seguir seu coração, para ouvir suas emoções mas o Dr." ela fez uma pausa, "J?" ela imaginou que fosse aquilo mesmo, "parece J, ele tentou tirar essas idéias da sua cabeça com os treinos exaustivos, mas sua mãe costumava se curvar sobre sua cama enquanro você estava dormindo e cantava para você, algumas vezes você a via, mas se convencia de que era apenas um sonho."

Heero permaneceu calado, se Dathyl fosse real ela nunca poderia saber aquilo, mas se fosse alguma elaborada artimanha da Oz qualquer uma dessas informações poderia ter sido pesquisada. "Ela morreu no parto, estava muito doente, ela te ama muito, e está orgulhosa de você. Ela quer que você saiba disso."

"Nada disso é muito incrível." Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu novamente, "Mamoru era igual a você. No começo ele não acreditava. Sua mãe era muito bonita, consigo vê-la em você, e seu pai, embora ele também seja bastante calado, você nunca os conheceu. Odin o levou embora quando ela faleceu." Não havia tristeza alguma na voz dela, era como se ela estivesse contando uma memória boa, "ele costumava fazer tortas para você, do mesmo modo que ela fazia para ele." Ela sorriu para si mesma, "tortas de maçã doce e ruibarbo, e havia folhinhas na massa, e elas estavam sempre queimadinhas nas beiradas." Heero embasbacou-se, de jeito algum ela poderia saber daquilo, nenhum mesmo.

"E você, Duo, Irmã Helen está orgulhosa por você não mentir, mas sente muito que você não possa escutá-la, e diz que seu cabelo está muito bonito, e feliz que você o usa para se lembrar dela." Uma lágrima solitária brotou no olho de Duo enquanto ele agarrava a trança. "E sua mãe, ela era tão efervescente quanto você, e riu muito quando você colou Wufei," ela arriscou um palpite do nome, "ao assento do," ela fez uma pausa, "não reconheço a palavra, mas parece algo como o _gumdam_ dele."

"Gundam." Heero corrigiu friamente.

"E por que eu não consigo?" Duo começou, "por que elas não aparecem para mim?"

"Você não pode ver seus próprios mortos, Duo." Ela respondeu calmamente. "Não é nossa função reconfortar nós mesmos, e sim os mortos. Eu lhe ensinarei, assim como não posso ver Avili então você não vê sua mãe, embora você deva ser a imagem de seu pai, exceto pelos olhos e a compleição física ninguém nunca pensaria que vocês eram parentes, e Padre Maxwell, que se orgulhou muito de você ter aprendido a ler tão bem." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eles estão sempre conosco, os mortos, de um jeito ou de outro, logo Halcyon parecerá superlotada, é um lugar tão antigo e tantas coisas aconteceram aqui. Ou talvez você tenha motivo para viajar a Danev, onde os mortos são em maior quantidade que os vivos. Pedirei a Sua Majestade Imperial em Dramathen se posso ser dispensada para levá-lo a Meirin."

"Por que eu?" Duo perguntou.

"Você é Shinigami." Ela respondeu. "Você nasceu para isso. Há outros fatores, todos os que você ama morrem, exceto o Senshisha, que será seu escudo, é difícil se aproximar de alguém sabendo que se eles morrerem você não será capaz de conhecê-los." Ela parecia resignada e cansada ao falar. "Sempre houve uma rainha de Meirin," ela disse, "nós somos descendentes do próprio Shinigami, e carregamos sua magia em nossas veias, e seu fardo também."

"Eu não faço parte disso." Duo gritou ficando em pé e com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos, "ou eu sou um demônio conjurado pelos experimentos malucos do Adam ou..." sem palavras restantes ele se retirou do recinto, apressado.

"Vá atrás dele, Heero." Minako disse, "você é o Seshisha dele, só você consegue entendê-lo."

"Senshi sha," ele disse antes de sair, "significa o _soldado morto _no meu idioma."

"No nosso," Mamoru disse, "significa _o guardião da morte_. Agora vá."

Encontrou Duo sentado com as pernas sobre as ameias¹de um dos muros mais externos que davam para o mar, suas pernas dependuradas sobre o abismo abaixo aparentando nenhuma preocupação na mente, mas Heero o conhecia bem. Algumas vezes, quando estavam na Terra, Duo sentava-se a olhar o mar desse jeito e lembrava-se de todas as memórias sombrias que possuía e de ter esperança em quaisquer sonhos que fossem de fato seus. "Acordo mais idiota, né Heero." Ele disse, Heero sabia que não havia feito barulho algum, mas Duo sempre o ouvia. "Quer dizer, qual é a graça em falar com os mortos se não dá pra falar com os nossos."

"Você acredita neles?" Heero disse sentando-se a seu lado, Duo tremia por causa do frio do inverno e o calor do corpo de Heero o aqueceria um pouco, Duo era seu parceiro e seria péssimo se ele não estivesse bem. As coisas não aconteceriam como havia sido planejado se Duo não estivesse funcionando direito, mesmo que os planos estivessem adiados por enquanto.

"Sei lá." Duo respondeu. "Eu achava que bruxaria fosse só degolar galinhas e dançar pelado."

"Parece um dos churrascos do Quatre." Heero disse.

Duo o encarou, "se meus ouvidos não me enganam o todo-poderoso Heero Yuy acabou de fazer uma piada." Ele sorriu, "e uma bem engraçada." Ele sabia o porquê de Heero ter feito aquilo, claro, para mudar de assunto. "Deus do céu, Heero, eu sei lá. Quer dizer, eu falo com essa garota à tarde e ela passa por mim sem eu perceber, pensei que fosse por causa daquele chá, sabe, e daí vem essa mulher que sabe de coisas que não teria como ela saber, e me diz que a garota com quem eu falei tinha morrido, e agora eu não sei se acredito nela ou não."

"Pergunte." Heero respondeu, "pergunte a outra pessoa se essa garota morreu mesmo e como ela era." Aquela era uma sugestão muito prática e bem a cara de Heero. "Verifique se o que ela disse é verdade. Ela disse que eu sou seu Senshisha e que eu vou te proteger e te dar abrigo."

"Talvez porque eu não vejo seus mortos." Ele disse. "Eu só quero dizer pra eles que os amo, sabe, que eu não esqueci deles e que continuo tentando."

"Você não precisa de necromancia para dizer isso a eles, baka, se o que ela diz é verdade eles podem te ouvir, só que você não pode ouvi-los." Duo olhou para Heero, era esquisito ouvir qualquer tipo de admissão de fraqueza dele, mas para ele reconfortar alguém também era.

"O Padre Maxwell costumava contar uma história," Duo começou, "sobre um homem que rezava todos os dias e era muito devoto mas Deus nunca falou com ele, mas ele continuava a rezar todos os dias e sempre fazia a coisa certa. Mas um dia ele praguejou, blasfemou, não lembro por quê, mas ele quebrou um dos mandamentos e usou o nome de Deus em vão e Deus finalmente respondeu pra ele, e o homem ficou tão chocado que teve um ataque do coração e caiu morto." Heero sabia onde isso ia dar. "É mais ou menos assim que eu me sinto. Quer dizer, eu rezei e rezei e agora Deus me responde, mas esse não é o meu deus, é o deles." Ele mirou o horizonte, estava muito frio agora e seu hálito criava pequenas nuvens no ar. "E, eu sei lá Heero, sei lá."

"Vamos." Heero disse levantando-se e oferecendo a Duo uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, "podemos continuar isso lá dentro antes que os dois morram por exposição ao frio, e vamos continuar enquanto comemos o ganso assado que a Rachel nos prometeu e tomando vinho, porque aqui nós temos idade suficiente para beber, e podemos conversar e descobrir se isso tudo faz algum sentido."

"Pois você é meu guardião e meu escudo." Duo murmurou baixinho, e Heero fingiu não ter escutado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nota de tradução:

¹Ameias são aqueles recortes nas torres dos castelos medievais, aqueles que fazem suas extremidades mais altas parecerem coroas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco - Não entendo

Duo aos poucos voltava a si, ele estava deitado no sofá e Heero estava curvado sobre ele; quando viu que ele estava acordado murmurou, "baka", bem claramente.

"Não seja duro com ele," uma mulher disse, "a primeira vez é sempre um choque se você não está acostumado." Ela se curvou sobre ele, "bem-vindo de volta à terra dos vivos." Ela disse sorrindo, embora a mulher fosse bela havia algo estranhamente severo em seu sorriso, embora fosse genuíno.

"Saiam de cima dele." Uma grave voz masculina ordenou. "Ele acabou de passar por uma situação de choque e a última coisa da qual precisa é todo mundo se amontoando em cima dele." Duo foi subitamente erguido e um travesseiro posto sob suas costas para colocá-lo em uma posição quase sentada. As coisas voltavam a fazer sentido, ele havia sido convocado a se encontrar com a rainha Minako e seu marido, e o nome dela era Shinigami. Eles estavam conversando e ela perguntou algo sobre Avili, e então disse que Avili estava, ele pensou por um momento que fosse desmaiar novamente. Ele havia conversado com uma garota morta. Mas se alegrou ao pensar que Minako poderia estar mentindo, ela disse que não estava, mas Duo não sabia que era verdade. Ela podia estar armando alguma para ele, e podia ser que Avili não tivesse desaparecido, talvez ela fosse apenas muito boa em ser furtiva. "Se sente melhor?"

"Sai de perto," Duo disse colocando-se sentado, usando o travesseiro como apoio quando hesitou, quase desmaiando pela falta de sangue na cabeça. "Eu tô bem agora, ha ha, muito engraçado, vocês me fizeram desmaiar."

O homem moreno ofereceu a ele um copo de conhaque do qual ele bebeu agradecido. "Mina não pode mentir." Ele disse, "ela é a rainha de Meirin, ela consegue falar com os mortos."

"Então prove." Heero disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito, "me conte algo que só minha falecida mãe saberia."

Minako se sentou no sofá em frente àquele antes de cruzar os braços, "tudo bem, lembre-se apenas de que você pediu por isso. Sua mãe não queria que seu nome fosse Heero, ela diz que o nome possuía conotações demais, mas ele insistiu. Ela te ama muito." Heero parecia não ter se impressionado, qualquer um poderia ter adivinhado aquilo. "Afinal, Heero Yuy foi um herói para as colônias, mas Odin era persuasivo. Ele disse para seguir seu coração, para ouvir suas emoções mas o Dr." ela fez uma pausa, "J?" ela imaginou que fosse aquilo mesmo, "parece J, ele tentou tirar essas idéias da sua cabeça com os treinos exaustivos, mas sua mãe costumava se curvar sobre sua cama enquanro você estava dormindo e cantava para você, algumas vezes você a via, mas se convencia de que era apenas um sonho."

Heero permaneceu calado, se Dathyl fosse real ela nunca poderia saber aquilo, mas se fosse alguma elaborada artimanha da Oz qualquer uma dessas informações poderia ter sido pesquisada. "Ela morreu no parto, estava muito doente, ela te ama muito, e está orgulhosa de você. Ela quer que você saiba disso."

"Nada disso é muito incrível." Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu novamente, "Mamoru era igual a você. No começo ele não acreditava. Sua mãe era muito bonita, consigo vê-la em você, e seu pai, embora ele também seja bastante calado, você nunca os conheceu. Odin o levou embora quando ela faleceu." Não havia tristeza alguma na voz dela, era como se ela estivesse contando uma memória boa, "ele costumava fazer tortas para você, do mesmo modo que ela fazia para ele." Ela sorriu para si mesma, "tortas de maçã doce e ruibarbo, e havia folhinhas na massa, e elas estavam sempre queimadinhas nas beiradas." Heero embasbacou-se, de jeito algum ela poderia saber daquilo, nenhum mesmo.

"E você, Duo, Irmã Helen está orgulhosa por você não mentir, mas sente muito que você não possa escutá-la, e diz que seu cabelo está muito bonito, e feliz que você o usa para se lembrar dela." Uma lágrima solitária brotou no olho de Duo enquanto ele agarrava a trança. "E sua mãe, ela era tão efervescente quanto você, e riu muito quando você colou Wufei," ela arriscou um palpite do nome, "ao assento do," ela fez uma pausa, "não reconheço a palavra, mas parece algo como o _gumdam_ dele."

"Gundam." Heero corrigiu friamente.

"E por que eu não consigo?" Duo começou, "por que elas não aparecem para mim?"

"Você não pode ver seus próprios mortos, Duo." Ela respondeu calmamente. "Não é nossa função reconfortar nós mesmos, e sim os mortos. Eu lhe ensinarei, assim como não posso ver Avili então você não vê sua mãe, embora você deva ser a imagem de seu pai, exceto pelos olhos e a compleição física ninguém nunca pensaria que vocês eram parentes, e Padre Maxwell, que se orgulhou muito de você ter aprendido a ler tão bem." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eles estão sempre conosco, os mortos, de um jeito ou de outro, logo Halcyon parecerá superlotada, é um lugar tão antigo e tantas coisas aconteceram aqui. Ou talvez você tenha motivo para viajar a Danev, onde os mortos são em maior quantidade que os vivos. Pedirei a Sua Majestade Imperial em Dramathen se posso ser dispensada para levá-lo a Meirin."

"Por que eu?" Duo perguntou.

"Você é Shinigami." Ela respondeu. "Você nasceu para isso. Há outros fatores, todos os que você ama morrem, exceto o Senshisha, que será seu escudo, é difícil se aproximar de alguém sabendo que se eles morrerem você não será capaz de conhecê-los." Ela parecia resignada e cansada ao falar. "Sempre houve uma rainha de Meirin," ela disse, "nós somos descendentes do próprio Shinigami, e carregamos sua magia em nossas veias, e seu fardo também."

"Eu não faço parte disso." Duo gritou ficando em pé e com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos, "ou eu sou um demônio conjurado pelos experimentos malucos do Adam ou..." sem palavras restantes ele se retirou do recinto, apressado.

"Vá atrás dele, Heero." Minako disse, "você é o Seshisha dele, só você consegue entendê-lo."

"Senshi sha," ele disse antes de sair, "significa o _soldado morto _no meu idioma."

"No nosso," Mamoru disse, "significa _o guardião da morte_. Agora vá."

Encontrou Duo sentado com as pernas sobre as ameias¹de um dos muros mais externos que davam para o mar, suas pernas dependuradas sobre o abismo abaixo aparentando nenhuma preocupação na mente, mas Heero o conhecia bem. Algumas vezes, quando estavam na Terra, Duo sentava-se a olhar o mar desse jeito e lembrava-se de todas as memórias sombrias que possuía e de ter esperança em quaisquer sonhos que fossem de fato seus. "Acordo mais idiota, né Heero." Ele disse, Heero sabia que não havia feito barulho algum, mas Duo sempre o ouvia. "Quer dizer, qual é a graça em falar com os mortos se não dá pra falar com os nossos."

"Você acredita neles?" Heero disse sentando-se a seu lado, Duo tremia por causa do frio do inverno e o calor do corpo de Heero o aqueceria um pouco, Duo era seu parceiro e seria péssimo se ele não estivesse bem. As coisas não aconteceriam como havia sido planejado se Duo não estivesse funcionando direito, mesmo que os planos estivessem adiados por enquanto.

"Sei lá." Duo respondeu. "Eu achava que bruxaria fosse só degolar galinhas e dançar pelado."

"Parece um dos churrascos do Quatre." Heero disse.

Duo o encarou, "se meus ouvidos não me enganam o todo-poderoso Heero Yuy acabou de fazer uma piada." Ele sorriu, "e uma bem engraçada." Ele sabia o porquê de Heero ter feito aquilo, claro, para mudar de assunto. "Deus do céu, Heero, eu sei lá. Quer dizer, eu falo com essa garota à tarde e ela passa por mim sem eu perceber, pensei que fosse por causa daquele chá, sabe, e daí vem essa mulher que sabe de coisas que não teria como ela saber, e me diz que a garota com quem eu falei tinha morrido, e agora eu não sei se acredito nela ou não."

"Pergunte." Heero respondeu, "pergunte a outra pessoa se essa garota morreu mesmo e como ela era." Aquela era uma sugestão muito prática e bem a cara de Heero. "Verifique se o que ela disse é verdade. Ela disse que eu sou seu Senshisha e que eu vou te proteger e te dar abrigo."

"Talvez porque eu não vejo seus mortos." Ele disse. "Eu só quero dizer pra eles que os amo, sabe, que eu não esqueci deles e que continuo tentando."

"Você não precisa de necromancia para dizer isso a eles, baka, se o que ela diz é verdade eles podem te ouvir, só que você não pode ouvi-los." Duo olhou para Heero, era esquisito ouvir qualquer tipo de admissão de fraqueza dele, mas para ele reconfortar alguém também era.

"O Padre Maxwell costumava contar uma história," Duo começou, "sobre um homem que rezava todos os dias e era muito devoto mas Deus nunca falou com ele, mas ele continuava a rezar todos os dias e sempre fazia a coisa certa. Mas um dia ele praguejou, blasfemou, não lembro por quê, mas ele quebrou um dos mandamentos e usou o nome de Deus em vão e Deus finalmente respondeu pra ele, e o homem ficou tão chocado que teve um ataque do coração e caiu morto." Heero sabia onde isso ia dar. "É mais ou menos assim que eu me sinto. Quer dizer, eu rezei e rezei e agora Deus me responde, mas esse não é o meu deus, é o deles." Ele mirou o horizonte, estava muito frio agora e seu hálito criava pequenas nuvens no ar. "E, eu sei lá Heero, sei lá."

"Vamos." Heero disse levantando-se e oferecendo a Duo uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, "podemos continuar isso lá dentro antes que os dois morram por exposição ao frio, e vamos continuar enquanto comemos o ganso assado que a Rachel nos prometeu e tomando vinho, porque aqui nós temos idade suficiente para beber, e podemos conversar e descobrir se isso tudo faz algum sentido."

"Pois você é meu guardião e meu escudo." Duo murmurou baixinho, e Heero fingiu não ter escutado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nota de tradução:

¹Ameias são aqueles recortes nas torres dos castelos medievais, aqueles que fazem suas extremidades mais altas parecerem coroas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis - O frio de Dathyl

Duo acordou com alguém a sacudi-lo insistentemente pelo ombro, "vai 'mbora," ele murmurou se virando novamente para o travesseiro quentinho, as cortinas ao redor da cama a haviam mantido bem aconchegante, uma delícia, ele estava aquecido e confortavelmente aboletado embaixo da montanha de cobertores e peles que havia na cama.

"Duo," uma mulher disse claramente, "Duo, você tem que acordar."

"Num é manhã." Ele resmungou, se ajeitando ainda mais sob as cobertas.

"Duo," a voz era calma e suavemente repreensiva, "Duo, você tem que acordar."

"Num quero." Ele protestou.

"Duo." Ela repetiu, "Duo, você _tem _que acordar."

"Vai 'mbora." Ele rosnou.

"Duo Maxwell, saia já dessa cama, ou que Deus me perdoe, eu vou." Duo se sentou, esfregando os olhos e bocejando ao mesmo tempo. A mulher não lhe parecia familiar, ela estava agachada ao lado da cama, e possuía pés dignos de serem mencionados já que havia passado pelo divã onde Heero dormia e por suas defesas. Ela possuía cabelos escuros curtos e revoltosos e grandes olhos de forma amendoada que eram de um penetrante e deveras frio azul, sua boca possuía uma linha linha firme, e ela vestia um macacão. Ele não havia visto ninguém em Dathyl que se vestisse daquele jeito. "Você precisa ajudá-lo, Duo, você precisa ajudá-lo."

"Ajudar quem?" Duo rosnou, "foi o pequeno Timmy que caiu no poço, talvez? Ou a Lassy foi atacada por um canguru assassino?"

"Não," a mulher disse, esticando a mão até Duo para retirar carinhosamente a franja de seu rosto, bagunçada por ele ter dormido em cima dela. "É o Heero, ele está morrendo."

Duo piscou repetidamente, enquanto seu cérebro tentava entender a mensagem mas falhava. "O quê?" ele disse.

"O Heero está morrendo, é o frio, ele está adormecido, não vai acordar. Ajude-me, Duo, por favor, ajude-me."

"O Heero é forte, não acho que um arzinho frio vai matá-lo." Ele se levantou, ficando de pé sobre a escada encarpetada que cercava a cama, e abriu as pesadas cortinas de veludo. Soltou uma baforada pelos dentes, formando uma nuvem de vapor no ar frio. A temperatura no quarto estava instável, há muito havia se dissipado o calor gostoso da lareira acesa na noite anterior, e parecia que ninguém pisava naquele quarto há uns dez anos de tão frio que o chão estava. "OK, talvez esteja mais frio do que eu pensava," ele vociferou para a mulher dos incríveis olhos, "e o que é que eu faço? Eu não sei acender uma lareira." Havia um círculo ao redor da Lua, e onde ela estava no céu estava da mesma cor que os olhos da mulher. "E é muito tarde pra encontrar um criado que faça isso por mim."

"Sua cama está aquecida." Ela disse, "ponha-o na cama com você."

"Você tá doida, dona?" Duo perguntou, encostando uma mão na bochecha de Heero; a respiração dele estava vagarosa e desregulada, e sua pele parecia pedra. "Você tem idéia do que ele vai fazer quando acordar?"

"Não," ela respondeu, "você sabe quem eu sou, por favor Duo, eu não posso ajudá-lo, só você pode, por favor, aqueça-o."

Revirando os olhos e segurando um bocejo Duo se inclinou e tentou acordar Heero às sacudidas. Não houve resposta, e ele não tinha certeza se esperava alguma. Com um resmundo abafado ele pegou o soldado perfeito no colo - ele era mais leve do que Duo esperava -, e o carregou até a cama, com cobertores e tudo. "Se ele me matar de manhã, dona, eu juro que vou atrás de você."

A mulher sorriu e esticou o braço para mexer na franja de Heero; ele murmurou com a pressão, mas não acordou. Duo sabia que se Heero não estivesse tão adormecido teria quebrado o pulso da mulher só por sua imprudência. Ninguém tocava o soldado perfeito exceto se ele tivesse expressado três vezes sua permissão e assinado em sangue. "Ele não irá matá-lo, Duo," o sorriso dela ao olhar para Heero era notadamente carinhoso, "eu prometo." Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na parte da testa da qual havia retirado a franja. "Obrigada, Shinigami," ela disse e beijou a palma de Duo em um gesto de veneração. E então ela se foi.

"Se você ainda estiver vivo pela manhã, Heero, eu vou te contar sobre o sonho bizarríssimo que eu acabei de ter, e depois vou te amaldiçoar por ter vindo dormir comigo." Ajeitando as cobertas até que elas cobrissem a ambos antes de se esticar para fechar as cortinas novamente, Duo permaneceu deitado e pensou sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Aquilo tinha que ser um sonho, ele pensou rolando na cama até virar-se para Heero. Heero era insensível ao frio, não era, e não era provável que ele tivesse hipotermia por causa de umas horinhas em um quarto absurdamente gelado e cheio de correntes de ar e neve, era? Ele esticou a mão e tocou o braço de Heero, ele ainda estava gelado.

"Bem, amigão, se você acordar, tem que prometer que não vai me matar por isso." Duo inspirou fundo antes de se arrastar até Heero, envolvendo suas coxas. "Alguns dias eu fico tão feliz por ter tido que prestar atenção no Howard me ensinando a ser um Varredor¹." Falava para que caso Heero acordasse não decidisse matá-lo antes e depois fazer perguntas. "Sabe, ele perdeu um homem pro frio intenso certa vez, num navio selvagem, em uma hora, então ele aprendeu tudo sobre como o frio mata." Ele cuspiu nas mãos e começou a esfregar fortemente os braços de Heero, forçando a circulação a voltar a correr pela pele fria, "e como impedi-lo, vê o que eu estou fazendo, estou tentando fazer o calor que tem dentro de você vir à superfície, é mais fácil com algum fluido, porque, caramba, tem coisa que é mais fácil com lubrificação, cê sabe, e do jeito que vai nós dois vamos ficar com boljhas horrendas." Ele cuspiu novamente nas mãos e começou a esfregar o outro braço. "Se tivesse alguém por perto eu te colocaria num banho quente pra fazer isso, mas não tem ninguém, então eu me contento com o que tenho." Ele começou a esfregar o peito, que mal mal subia e descia com a respiração de Heero, e se não tivesse visto o vaporzinho exalado teria certeza de que ele estava morto. Ele se abaixou e retirou seu calção de dormir, deixando apenas a roupa íntima que haviam dado a ele. "Eu tô bem quentinho, hey, você costumava resmungar que eu era muito quente o tempo todo, e embora eu não goste de me gabar, vou ser sua garrafa de água quente esta noite," ele começou a esfregar fortemente as pernas de Heero, de cima para baixo, através do tecido. "Sinto muito, amigão, mas até eu receber uma proposta melhor você vai dormir comigo."

Heero acordou com um Duo quase nu dormindo esparramado sobre seu peito e com uma estranha formigação em quase todas as extremidades de seu corpo. Fez o que podia para tentar processar a informação. Ele havia feito o possível para manter o fogo queimando, não estando acostumado a tais instrumentos, e depois foi dormir no divã. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era se encolher por causa do frio. Supunha que tivesse ido dormir.

Definitivamente não estava no divã, na verdade estava na cama baixa que Duo havia reinvidicado no dia anterior, e o mais perturbador era Duo estar usando-o como colchão. Duo também estava roncando e com um joelho absurdamente próximo da virilha de Heero e pressionando sua bexiga, lembrando-o das muitas garrafas de vinho que os dois haviam bebido e que ele precisava se aliviar. Incapaz de pensar em algo para dizer, balbuciou um "hn" mal humorado.

"Desculpa," Duo balbuciou parcialmente adormecido, depois saiu de cima de Heero e sem permissão se encolheu a seu lado no colchão, agarrando seu braço e voltando ao profundo estado de sono no qual estava antes.

"Baka." Heero murmurou e retirou seu braço devagar, escorregou pela cama em seu caminho para o banheiro. Abriu as cortinas e viu que ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, as cortinas eram grossas, pesadas e escuras, então muito pouca luz conseguia atravessá-las. A criada, Primaverra, fazia preparos para acender uma fogueira e corou ao vê-lo, e fez uma pequena reverência. Avaliando a rejeição imediata de seu próprio corpo ao frio, puxou uma das peles da cama e colocou os pés nos chinelos que estavam no degrau e fez uma viagem bem rápida ao banheiro antes de decidir que o melhor a fazer era voltar para a cama quentinha e deixar o mundo sumir até o quarto ser aquecido.

Ele voltou para a cama com Duo, ainda muito sonolento e provavelmente não registrando o porquê de estar enroscado nele de novo. "Pelos deuses," Duo blasfemou, sentando-se. "Você ficou todo gelado de novo, deita aí." Ele pressionou seu ponto com uma mão no plexo solar de Heero e uma perna desnuda jogada sobre sua coxa. "Agora dorme."

"Duo," ele disse, "por que eu estou na sua cama?"

"Frio demais lá fora, maldita mulher me acordou, disse que você tava morrendo, frio infernal lá fora, te trouxe pra dentro, tive que esfregar você, não acordou, teimoso demais pra morrer." A voz de Duo ia ficando mais incompreensível conforme ele ia se afundando mais em um sono profundo.

"Quem era a mulher?" Heero perguntou, preocupado que alguém tivesse passado por ele.

"Sua mãe," Duo respondeu. "É igualzinha a você." Heero não perguntou mais nada depois dessa.


End file.
